


El íncubo.

by denovannovan



Series: Historias con ideas muy específicas que probablemente nunca termine de escribir porque me odio. [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AH - Freeform, Angst, Crack, Demon Kageyama Tobio, F/M, Kageyama-centric, M/M, NSFW, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Out of Character, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, eventualmente, por qué risas sin dolor no sirven, que - Freeform, tags por ser añadidos, todavía no sé con quien metere a kageyama así que no se me ilusionen, y - Freeform, Íncubo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denovannovan/pseuds/denovannovan
Summary: Kageyama descubre que es un Íncubo después de un intento fallido de tomar su propia vida. A partir de allí su vida toma un giro inesperado al descubrir la solución al dolor que lo había acechado desde hace tanto tiempo..Angst solo al principio. Esto será algo crack y muy out of character.(Lean el nombre de esta serie. Sobre aviso no hay engaño. )
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Everyone, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Sawamura Daichi, Kageyama Tobio/Shimizu Kiyoko, Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Historias con ideas muy específicas que probablemente nunca termine de escribir porque me odio. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958227
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

Cuando Kageyama abrió sus ojos una inmensa decepción lo llenó.

_Sigues vivo._

No debería, pero lo estaba ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? Lo último que recordaba era él llorando en el baño tomando una cantidad inhumana de pastillas. 

No debió haber sobrevivido a eso. Kageyama lo sabía. Había investigado al respecto muchas veces. 

¿Quién lo habría salvado de su triste destino?

_Mis padres._

No pensó en ellos antes de hacer esto. Ahora temía las consecuencias ¿Qué le dirían? ¿Los habrá herido mucho con su acción? ¿Lo regañarían? ¿Le gritarían? ¿O lo mandarían a terapia?

No quería nada de eso. 

No quería pensar. 

Dejó salir un pesado suspiro. Sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos. 

_¿Ahora qué?_

Seguía vivo. Su vida continuaba. 

_Levantate. Juega voleibol. Repite._

Sí, repite. 

  
Pretende frente a todos que no cargas con una depresión que te esta destruyendo el alma. Sigue jugando voleibol, húndete en el deporte tal y como hiciste en Kitagawa Daiichi como una excusa para huir de lo que sientes. De la extraña sensación que te atormenta que no te deja sentirte como una persona normal.

_Juega, repite._  
  
_Y hazlo tanto que tus compañeros de Karasuno comiencen a odiarte también. Hazlo, hazlo,_ **hazlo.**

Kageyama se levantó lentamente y quedó sentado en el borde de su cama _._ Su depresión no era algo nuevo, era algo que le acechaba desde hace mucho. Como una sombra que le seguía a todos lados y le insistía que había algo malo con él. Que estaba vacío. Que no era normal.

_Algo me falta._

Solo no sabía **qué**. 

Estaba harto de sentirse así. Era insoportable. Sentía que quería arrancarse la piel de lo horrible que era.

Su interior se sentía vació y no importaba lo tanto que hiciera, esas ansias, ese hambre por _no-sé-qué,_ no desaparecía. Solo continuaba por sentirse más exhausto, más solo, más derrotado. 

La primera vez que se sintió de esta forma acudió al voleibol. Increíblemente el deporte solucionó parte del problema y le proporcionó de alivio cuando nada más en el mundo parecía darle una pizca de felicidad. Luego las cosas se complicaron cuando sus compañeros lo abandonaron. Fue terrible y cayó en un hoyo de desesperación. 

Kageyama sin saber que hacer, pensó que si probaba a todos que era mejor persona y volvía a jugar de nuevo, podría sentirse mejor otra vez y todo volvería a la normalidad. Pero, aunque logró encontrar un nuevo equipo, mejores amigos, y ganarle a todos aquellos que una vez dudaron de él, no fue suficiente. 

Se esforzaba. Pretendía. Pero era imposible. 

Buscó ayuda, alguien que lo entendiera, pero nadie sabía que era lo que estaba viviendo. 

Desesperado, y en busca de ponerle fin a su propio dolor, Kageyama trató de terminar con su vida. 

_Pero aquí sigo._

De manera casi milagrosa, hay que recalcar. 

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió y su madre entró, encendiendo la luz. La mujer lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y con un brillo de preocupación y algo más en sus ojos. Kageyama sintió las lágrimas caer por su rostro por tan solo verla ¿Qué le diría? 

Su madre se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. Acarició su mejilla con delicadeza. 

—Lo siento mucho, mi niño. —Dijo con dulzura. Parecía que ella iba a llorar también. 

Kageyama la miró confundido ¿Por qué se disculpaba? Esto no había sido su culpa. 

—Estás sufriendo mucho, ¿No es así? —Tobio asintió y mordió su labio, tratando de contener el llanto que quería salir. Su madre lo abrazó y él ocultó su rostro en su pecho, sintiéndose como un niño pequeño. —¿Sabes el susto que se llevo tu padre cuando te encontró así? —Preguntó ella con tristeza mientras acariciaba su espalda. Kageyama se sintió terriblemente culpable. Que egoísta de su parte por no pensar en ellos. —Yo también me asusté mucho, pensaba que te había perdido. 

Kageyama lloró con más fuerza y su madre besó su frente. 

—Pero tuvimos suerte... Un humano no hubiese podido sobrevivir a eso. —Dijo ella aliviada. — Yo juraba que habías tomado más del lado de tu padre, pero al parecer me equivoqué, mi niño. —Su madre lo abrazó con más fuerza. — Y ahora estás sufriendo, es mi culpa por no darme cuenta antes. 

Tobio se zafó de su abrazo y negó con la cabeza. 

—¿De qué hablas, mamá? Esto no es tu culpa. 

—Lo es. —Dijo con firmeza. —Dime, Tobio, ¿No te sientes vacío, insatisfecho? Como... hambriento de algo que no puedes explicar. Y sin importar lo que intentes, ¿Simplemente esa ansiedad no desaparece? —Kageyama abrió sus ojos en sorpresa. Su madre entendía ¡Justamente eso era lo que le ocurría! 

—Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo he vivido también, Tobio. Los de nuestra clase experimentamos eso cuando no tenemos... Una buena alimentación, por así decirlo. 

—¿Nuestra... clase? —Repitió lentamente. 

—No somos humanos, Tobio. —Kageyama frunció el ceño y en ese instante, los ojos azules de su madre se volvieron un intenso color rojo. —Somos demonios. Íncubo y súcubo, específicamente. 

Tobio jadeó de la sorpresa. 

—No... Estás jugando conmigo. 

—Para nada. Si no lo fueras hubieras muerto de seguro. —Dijo su madre con tristeza. —Cuando naciste nunca antes presentaste señales de ser como yo, así que tu padre y yo asumimos que eras 100% humano. Como quería tener una vida normal no vi necesario decirte nada respecto a mis origines pero... Ahora no hay manera de ocultarlo. 

Los ojos de su madre recorrieron su cuerpo con ese último comentario y Kageyama, confundido, miró sus manos por primera vez desde que despertó. Sus uñas habían sido remplazadas por unas largas y finas garras. La punta de sus dedos era negra y a medida que iba subiendo por su mano el color se difuminaba con el tono de su piel. 

Se puso de pie al instante y corrió al baño. Pisó algunas pastillas que había en el suelo, prueba de lo que intentó hacer horas atrás. Buscó el espejo y casi suelta un grito de la impresión. Sus ojos eran rojos como los de su madre y sus colmillos eran más prominentes. Pero eso no era lo más impresionante, sino sus largas y puntiagudas orejas y los pequeños cuernos que ahora se asomaban en su cabeza. 

_¡¿Qué mierda?!_

Abrió el grifo y con cierto pánico comenzó a lavar fuertemente sus manos, tratando de quitarse lo que él imaginaba era pintura. 

—No se quitara de esa forma, lindo. —Dijo su madre, acercándose lentamente a él. 

—¿Esto es cierto? ¿No lo estoy soñando? —Preguntó con nervios sin dejar de ver su reflejo en el espejo. Sus manos temblaban. 

_No puede ser cierto. Esto es una mala broma._ Se repetía una y otra vez, ansioso. 

Su madre se acercó por detrás de él y lo tomó de los hombros. Kageyama vio a través del espejo como la apariencia de ella cambiaba y se volvía una similar a la suya. Sus cuernos eran más grandes que los de él y tenía un gran par de alas detrás de ella. 

—No estás soñando, hijo. Eres un íncubo. 

Kageyama se desmayó en ese momento. 


	2. ¿Tú también?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama obtiene un maestro que lo guiara a los placeres de la vida.

Kageyama no lo había querido creer, pero después de despertar de su desmayó y tener una larga conversación con sus padres no pudo seguirlo negando.

Era un íncubo, un demonio sexual... justo como su madre.  
  
Y se estaba volviendo loco porque necesitaba coger.  
  
Su madre le dio una larga y completa explicación sobre la cuestión de ingerir de energías a través del acto carnal y miles cosas más, haciéndolo sonar como algo místico y complejo. Pero lo único que Tobio escuchó de todo eso fue un "necesitas tener sexo con urgencia".

_No puede ser, solo este tipo de cosas me tienen que pasar a mí._

Su padres insistieron que se tomara una semana entera de su escuela para que aprendiera más sobre su clase y cómo dominar sus nuevas habilidades. Al parecer ahora que había despertado su lado demonio, tenía una potente aura lujuriosa que podría afectar seriamente a todos los que estaban cerca de él. En pocas palabras: los pondría a todos cachondos y se iban a querer coger a Tobio en ese momento si no aprendía a manejarlo. Lo cual no sonaba mal para él, pues se supone que estaba deprimido y desesperado por ser cogido. Su madre le regaño cuando dijo esas cosas en voz alta, pero Tobio no estaba teniendo de las mejores actitud respecto al tema. 

¿Quién rayos tomaría bien la noticia de ser secretamente un demonio sexual después de haberse intentado quitar la vida? 

La semana pasó rápido llena de conversaciones terriblemente incómodas con su madre mientras practicaba cómo desaparecer sus características de demonio. Lo más sorprendente para él sobre su nueva apariencia eran las pequeñas alas que había en su espalda y la pequeña cola que no había notado antes. Su madre le dijo que una vez que consumiera suficiente energía, esos atributos al igual que sus cuernos crecerían como una señal que su lado íncubo era fuerte y saludable. 

Kageyama regresó con gusto a la escuela. Todavía tenía mucho por aprender, cómo por ejemplo viajar en sueños para visitar a sus "víctimas", pero esa no era una lección que su madre pudiera darle. A pesar de la gran apertura que los íncubos y sucubos tenían con todos los temas sexuales, era agradable ver que tenían bien definidos ciertos límites. Ella había prometido que en la semana contactaría a alguien que lo ayudaría en su primer encuentro y le enseñaría todo lo que debía hacer en el plano de los sueños y sus reglas. 

Kageyama solo estaba aliviado de tener unos minutos de paz lejos de ese tema. Lo único que quería era jugar con sus amigos y relajarse. 

—¡Yamayama! —Gritó Hinata en cuanto lo vio entrar al gimnasio. Se acercó corriendo a Tobio con emoción y lo sorprendió con un fuerte abrazo. 

—¡Hinata, idiota, quítate de encima! —Kageyama se sonrojó y trató de quitarse al pelirrojo.

—¡Pero estoy muy feliz que estés de vuelta! ¡Ya por fin podremos jugar otra vez! —Dijo sin ocultar la emoción en voz. 

Kageyama se removía incómodo. Desde que despertó su lado demonio su piel se encontraba híper sensible y aunque odiara admitirlo, tener a Hinata tan cerca estaba haciéndole cosas a su cuerpo. Lo cual era confuso y vergonzoso, porque nunca había visto a su amigo con esos ojos. 

El joven íncubo estaba tan nervioso que perdió control de su aura por un momento. Al instante Hinata dejó de moverse y se alejó de Kageyama lentamente. Parecía acalorado y muy apenado. 

—Ah, lo siento. Creo que tengo que ir al baño. —Dijo nervioso, jugando con el borde de su camisa juntando las piernas. Se veía muy incómodo. 

—¿Hinata? 

El pelirrojo salió corriendo sin decir más dejando al moreno confundido, inconsciente de lo que había provocado. 

_¿Cuál es su problema?_

Kageyama rodó los ojos y se acercó a sus demás compañeros para comenzar a practicar. Sugawara y Daichi se acercaron a él para preguntar si ya se encontraba mejor. Al momento que ambos estuvieron en su espacio, los mayores pararon y se tensaron. Fuertes rubores comenzaron aparecer en sus rostros y grandes gotas de sudor empezaron a caer por sus cuellos. 

—Ah, Kageyama. Nos alegra verte de vuelta. —Dijo Daichi con voz temblorosa. 

Suga tragó algo de saliva antes de asentir con la cabeza. Se veía agitado sin razón alguna. —¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Listo para jugar?

—Sí, estoy feliz de estar de vuelta con todos. —Su voz sonó diferente, dulce. Tanto Kageyama como sus superiores se sorprendieron. 

_¿Qué rayos?  
_

—Que lindo suenas, Kageyama. —Molestó Suga, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Estiró su mano y acarició cabello. 

Alejó su mano como si se estuviera quemando. Se veía incluso más rojo que antes. 

—Nos alegra escuchar eso. Te extrañamos aquí. —Dijo Daichi. Era obvio para Kageyama que estaba tratando de sonar maduro y calmado como siempre, pero había cierto toque nerviosismo en voz. 

Daichi le dio una pequeña palmada en su brazo y cuando lo tocó, soltó un jadeó. 

Kageyama miró a ambos con profunda curiosidad. Sus reacciones era extrañas, pero lo intrigaban demasiado. Se veían ansiosos, acalorados. Él sabía que el comportamiento de ellos no era normal, pero por alguna extraña y retorcida razón se veían muy atractivos a los ojos del íncubo. 

Bajó su mirada por un segundo y notó las incómodas erecciones que sus superiores trataban de disimular sin éxito. En aquel momento comprendió que era lo que estaba ocurriendo y se dio cuenta de la liberación de su aura. 

Sabía que debía de sentirse culpable por ponerlo en esa penosa situación, pero lo único que sintió fue placer al saber que era causa de deseo en otros. 

Era una sensación nueva y muy intoxicante. 

— _Daichi-san, Suga-san_ —Pronunció sus nombres como un suspiró con ojos soñadores. — _ **¿Vamos a jugar?**_

No sonaba a él mismo, pero no importaba. Los dos mayores parecían hipnotizados por él, fascinados. Como si lo estuvieran viendo por primera vez. Kageyama sintió su lado demonio bailar en su interior. 

¿Y si los tomaba en ese momento? ¿Y si influenciaba a todos y tenía una orgía en ese instante? 

Se estaba perdiendo. Su madre le advirtió de eso una y otra vez pero Kageyama la ignoró porque estaba haciendo su patético berrinche. 

Sus superiores dieron un paso hacia a él, ignorando el mundo de su alrededor. Kageyama sonrió levemente. 

Era más demonio que humano en ese instante, presa del mismo deseo que llenaba su cuerpo. 

La magia fue rota cuando Kiyoko apareció y puso una mano sobre su hombro. Al instante Kageyama sintió su aura ser devuelta al interior de su cuerpo de golpe y todos ellos volvieron a la realidad. Daichi y Sugawara salieron prácticamente corriendo del lugar mientras se excusaban patéticamente y Kageyama se giró a ver a la manager del equipo con curiosidad. 

—Kageyama-san, ¿Podemos hablar por un momento fuera del gimnasio? Pedí permiso al entrenador, no te preocupes. —Kageyama asintió con la cabeza y la siguió con cierta duda. 

Una vez fuera, el moreno se giró a ella. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo cuando vio la furia contenida en los ojos de la chica. Parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. 

—¿Kiyoko-san? —Preguntó temeroso. 

La chica lo jaló del collar de su camisa con una fuerza sobrenatural y lo estampó contra la pared. Se pegó a él y lo acorraló antes de se lograra recuperar y huyera. Un fuerte siseó salió de sus labios y Kageyama sintió su cuerpo helarse cuando vio como sus ojos se pintaban de rojo y aparecían unos enormes cuernos y un par de alas al instante. 

Abrió su boca impactado. 

—Eres... Eres... 

—Una súcubo. —Dijo ella con el ceño fruncido. Acarició el rostro de Kageyama con sus finas uñas negras y acercó su rostro al suyo. —Y tú un íncubo. —Escupió las palabras con veneno y Kageyama tembló ¿Acaso está era la misma chica callada y tímida que siempre animaba a su equipo? No podía ser posible. —Estás en mi territorio, usando tu maldito _allure_ en mis presas ¿Cómo te atreves? Y más importante, ¿Cómo lograste ocultarlo por tanto tiempo? ¡¿Acaso planeas quitarme a mi harem?! 

Kageyama se estremeció y se pegó como pudo a la pared, tratando de poner distancia entre la súcubo y él. 

—¡Fue un accidente! ¡No lo pude controlar, no me di cuenta! Juro que no sabía que era tu territorio--- —Para empezar Tobio ni tenía idea que había territorios, pensaba que los demonios sexuales solo atacaba a cualquiera. 

—¿Un accidente? Por favor, es lo primero que un íncubo aprende. —Dijo con furia. La chica volvió más intenso su agarre y Kageyama gimió de dolor. Era increíblemente fuerte ¿Todos los demonios eran así? 

—¡Lo juro! Yo no sabía que era íncubo hasta la semana pasada, Kiyoko-san. No sé casi nada de esto. Eso que hice en el gimnasio no fue intencional, créeme. —Dijo más desesperado. 

La chica pareció considerar sus palabras por un momento y lo soltó. Cuando dio un paso atrás Kageyama suspiró aliviado. Kiyoko entonces puso una mano en su pecho y sintió un fuerte calor que provocó que revelerá su forma de demonio contra su voluntad. La chica retrocedió sorprendida al ver el tamaño de sus atributos. 

Sus cuernos, alas y cola se veían diminutos al lado de las suyas. 

—Nunca te has alimentado antes. —Dijo con una voz más suave, sonando más como la dulce Kiyoko que Kageyama conocía. 

—No, estoy aprendiendo a penas que soy. —Se acomodó su ropa y volvió a forma humana incómodo por la mirada llena de tristeza que chica le daba ¿De verdad era algo malo cómo se veía? 

—Kageyama, lo siento mucho. —La chica hizo una pequeña reverencia y cuando se enderezó de nuevo, se veía normal. Se acercó a él y ahora con mucha ternura y delicadeza acarició su rostro. El chico se sentía confundido y quería alejarse, no quería confiar en ella después de lo violenta que fue. Pero la energía que emanaba en ese momento lo hacía sentir seguro y cálido. Lo atraía. —Pensaba que eras humano. 

—Yo también. 

Kageyama explicó todo a Kiyoko, pensando que era la mejor de las opciones para evitar otra rabieta de parte de ella (lo había aterrado). Cuando terminó, la chica demonio lo abrazó fuertemente y lo miró apenada. 

—Lo siento, debió haber sido muy difícil. Es horrible pasar por algo así. 

—No te preocupes, Kiyoko-san. —Dijo con cierto rubor en sus mejillas. Rayos, realmente se sentía sensible al tacto. —Quizás me pueda alimentar pronto. 

Kiyoko frunció el ceño. —Pero puede pasar semanas antes de que encuentres un harem adecuado para que puedas hacerlo. Solo sufrirás más. —Kageyama la miró confundido. 

—Pensaba que solo entraba en la cabeza de alguien al azar y listo. 

—Necesitas tener un lazo con esa persona antes de aparecer en sus sueños. De preferencia que te haya imaginado de manera sexual al menos una vez para tener la tentación, eso hace el trabajo más fácil. Una vez dentro del sueño tienes que seducir y convencer a la persona para que acepte. Sin consentimiento no podemos tener relaciones ni alimentarlos de la energía de la víctima. Después de la primera vez, se crea una conexión y pasa a formar parte de tu harem. Es decir, el grupo de humanos que se encuentra a tu disposición. 

—¿No puedo usar solo a uno?

—Si usas solo a uno puedes llegar a quitarle toda su energía vital. —Kageyama hizo una mueca. Debió haberle prestado más atención a su madre. 

Kiyoko lo miró por un par de segundos y vio como el joven se batallaba internamente. Dio un largo suspiró y agarró su mano después de un momento. 

—No puedes esperar más tiempo. Así que haré una excepción. —Kageyama la miró confundido. —Yo te voy enseñar cómo ser un íncubo. No tienes muchos amigos o conexiones fuertes con otros, solo con el equipo. Así que estoy dispuesta a compartir mi harem contigo con la única condición que no toques a Tanaka, a Noya o a Asahi. 

Kageyama abrió su boca sorprendido. —Kiyoko-san. 

Los ojos de ella brillaron rojo y besó a Kageyama antes de que pudiera agregar más. Kageyama estaba impactado. Se preguntó si quizás eso era un comportamiento normal entre íncubos y súcubos. Como sea que fuese no se resistió en ningún momento. Gimió y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la caliente y habilidosa lengua de la chica que recorría su boca. Ella pegó su bella figura a su cuerpo su se restregó, haciéndolo estremecer. Kageyama siempre se consideró gay hasta ese momento, pero sentía que estaba perdiendo la cabeza al sentir sus suaves senos contra su pecho y su pierna entre las suyas. 

Era lo más lujurioso que había hecho en su vida y, chistosamente, su primer beso. 

Kiyoko se apartó y un hilillo de saliva quedó conectando los labios de ambos. 

Kageyama no tenía palabras. 

—Yo te voy a enseñar a ser un íncubo, _Kageyama._ Y lo vas a disfrutar. _  
_

Levantó una ceja al ver el brillo de interés en la chica demonio. _  
_

_Quizás esto no es tan malo después de todo...  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, hola! ¿Acaso no es lindo esto? ¿Ya vieron que por fin en el tag Oikage estamos creciendo como comunidad y estamos creando nuevas historias? ¡¿QUÉ NO SON DE SOULMATES?! Vaya, siento que estamos superando la fiebre y me llena de orgullo, ah. Ahora es el tiempo de los Harem de Tobio, si señor, esa si no me la vi venir pero no me quejo. Esta ya es mi segunda historia de Tobio!Harem. Ah. Por cierto, ¿Si notaron que hay nuevas historias con ideas SUPER interesantes? Hay una sobre Tsuki mata y hace muñecas y uffff, belleza. Es un IwaoiKage. 
> 
> Entre otras noticias, claramente es super OUT OF CHARACTER la actitud de los personajes, pero ya me conocen ¿Qué les puedo decir? Me estoy divirtiendo bastante y la historia tomó un giro inesperado cuando pensé que sería fabuloso que Kiyoko también fuera como Tobio y no solo eso, que tuvieran su propia diversión compartiendo víctimas, ah. Ya me imagine un capítulo re lindo de ellos dos dentro de los sueños de Yachi y Daichi. Fucking delicious. 
> 
> Y me muero porque Kageyama use sus podres en Iwaizumi, omg. Tengo ideas divertidas y otras no tanto. Ah--, quien sabe, ya verán. 
> 
> Espero que aunque sea muy OOC, disfruten de esta historia medio crack conmigo. Los amo, nos leemos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué? ¿Qué debería actualizar otras historias en vez de comenzar una nueva? Puesmiracomomevale50hectareasdeverga. Ah. 
> 
> Hola amigos, ¡Soy yo, Dio---! No, espera, ni veo Jojo's ... ¡Soy yo, Denovan! Y he venido hoy en la madrugada con otra propuesta estúpida. Sí que sí. Porque no me canso de explotar a Kageyama. Lo amo. Y por lo tanto el tiene que sufrir (Oye, no). 
> 
> Siento que es muy pendejo esto que hice pero ¿A quién le importa? Claramente a mi no. Ah, en el tag puse que todavía no sé con quien voy hacer que se involucre Kageyama. Tengo un par de ideas que pienso serán graciosas pero no sé, ya veremos.


End file.
